Lycanthropy
|textColour = white }} Lycanthropy (狼狂, Rōkyō) refers to a curse placed on a tribe of over a thousand years ago by the first Captain of the . This affliction causes the affected to be violently transformed, upon experiencing intense emotions, into an wolf-like creature. Quincy afflicted by this plague are referred to as Lycanthropes (狼人間, Ōkami Ningen; literally, "Wolf-Human") by the Shinigami and Werewolves (狼, Ōkami; literally "Wolf God") by the human population. History One thousand years ago, shortly following the 's purge of the Quincy, a select tribe of Quincy attempted to elude the Gotei 13's notice and rebuild themselves. However, knowing that some Quincy would've survived the war, the first Captain of the decided she would try a new tactic. Using her incredible knowledge of Kidō and various curses, she cursed the family with a spell known as the Wolffluch (罰当り狼血 (トリカブト) Ūrufū Lōch; German for "Wolfsbane", Japanese for "Cursed Wolf Blood"). Thus, with their now beast-like form, they would be hunted by their own kind (other Quincy) and would help rid the Shinigami off the species. The Quincy afflicted with this curse relocated to Europe, where their curse quickly became the stuff of local myth and legend; sparking fear and outrage in local communities. Overview Currently, there are only two known remaining with this affliction: Vladik and María. It is passed down through the generations genetically and the afflicted are born with the curse. The curse granted afflicted individuals immortality, though they could die from fatal wounds, and eternal youth. Though human mythology connects the transformation process with the full moon, Vladik has stated that the beast form is induced by powerful emotions, be they positive or negative. Powers & Abilities Werewolf Form: The wolf form is induced by powerful positive or negative emotions. The afflicted's body will usually grow tremendously, expanding in muscle size and becoming more canine. In this form, the user loses all forms of reason, is consumed with insatiable hunger for raw flesh, and will attack friend or foe. However, the form will recede on two occasions. If the afflicted calms down or threats are dealt with, the transformation will end. Also, if, while on a rampage, the afflicted encounters someone they love dearly, the transformation will recede. Den Jagen (赫々猟場 (ハント), din hanto; German for "The Hunt", Japanese for "Glorious Hunting Grounds"): This ability refers to afflicted's incredibly increased senses. They can smell things miles ahead of them, often before anyone is able to reach them. Their sense of smell is strong enough to detect poisons and other dangerous substances their target may use on them. Their sense of hearing is also increased substantially, to the point that they are able to hear even the subtle vibrations caused by small movements in the air. This ability also increases their detection of emotions. Immortality & Eternal Youth: An afflicted Quincy can live forever, though he or she can still die of a mortal wound, and, at the same time retain his or her youth. High-Speed Regeneration: Much like a Hollow, because of lycanthropy, an afflicted Quincy's wounds heal unnaturally fast. Even the most severe gashes, broken bones, and bruises can be healed fairly quickly, making them increasingly hard to kill. The potency of their regeneration depends on the moon's cycle. The closer it gets to the full moon, the harder to kill them it becomes. The closer to new moon, however, the weaker the regeneration is, and the more human-like their bodies become. Known Lycanthropes * Vladik Volkov * Maria Elísea D'corta *'Gesshoku Kirameki' Trivia *This page was created a full year before was revealed to be some type of werewolf. The author of this page confirms that they are, in fact, two entirely different curses. The author further elaborates by saying that this page draws inspiration from the Western views on werewolves, whereas Kubo's interpretation, almost a year later, draws inspiration from the of . Category:Holden Quincy Category:Lycanthrope